


Green

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	Green

She was green

Silky dresses and emerald earrings

Exotic plants and green papers

Her green eyes gleamed with greed

Because no matter the fabrics or accessories

No greenhouses nor wealth and fortune

Her eyes would only gleam in green


End file.
